The Dormant Switch
by Esinololly
Summary: What if there was another switch within Dororo that was more violent than his trauma switch? Rated M for violence and death. WIP
1. Experiment

**Lolly**: Gawd, it's about time I wrote a Keroro Gunso fanfiction! It's one of my all time favorite anime (though I heavily prefer western styled cartoons, so that's not saying much…but still) but I thought that I should dedicate a fanfic towards it…there aren't many western fans out there now, so yeah..I thought I'd help out with a fan fiction….yeah Diroro, Zoruru and Kururu are by farmy most favorite, wheeee XD Enjoy!

** Disclaimer**: I do no own Keroro gunso or any of its characters! It belongs to Mine Yoshizaki or Junichi Sato...which neither are me.

* * *

Keroro marveled at the equipment that towered before him. Kururu laughed to himself nearby, as if pleased by the reaction. The monstrosity took him a whole week to configure and piece together, and now it was finally complete. 

"Nice work as usual, Kururu! You never let me down!", Keroro praised, shining his adoration towards the unlikable frog. Kururu simply nodded and handed Keroro the central remote control for the device.

Keroro snatched it up instantly and clutched it in his green hands as an evil demeanor enveloped his person, transforming the Sergeant into "Invasion Mode".

"Gero gero! This is my best idea _yet_!", he squealed evilly, pumping the remote into the air for everyone in the room to see.

"…..What is it, desu?", Tamama asked as he dug into a freshly opened bag of potato crisps.

"This is a machine that can turn Keronians into _humans_!", Keroro explained, turning the remote control around so that everyone could see the wide variety of buttons the small instrument held. The invaders all stared at the shiny, metallic remote in awe.

"That's my Keroro! Great plan, desu!", Tamama cheered excitedly, throwing his bag of crisps in the air like confetti.

"Ku ku ku, I'll still be smarter than all of you when I'm a pekopon", Kururu said in casual confidence.

"No harm in that idea, I'll join!", offered Dororo.

"You could say, flawless idea?', Mois added.

"Wait--Why do we need to be turned into humans?", Giroro asked. He secretly liked the idea of being able to turn into a human so that he could possibly be more attractive to Natsumi, but not if there was no reason behind it.

"Gero?", Keroro said, snapping out of his confident glamour.

"Well", Giroro continued, "Our anti-barrier are more than enough to fool the pekopons. And even if we didn't use them, we still have the suits", he pointed out.

An all knowing spark ignited in the corner of Keroros eye before the green frog snapped back his head and let out a long, loud laugh. A sweat drop traveled down everyone else's head, wondering what was so funny.

"Hahaaaaaa! Silly Giroro!", Keroro said, trickling out snickers and chuckles. "Sure the anti-barriers and the pekopon suits fool them, but they aren't always reliable! On occasion they fail in the middle of a mission, as most of us already know..but we wouldn't have to worry about that anymore if we are already a human!", Keroro explained. "Think of all the time I wouldn't be wasting on thinking up of different ways to disguise and be spending on gunplaaaa!", Keroro gushed happily. A dramatic, awkward pause hung heavily in the air before Giroros' low growls of anger were heard.

"Errr..I mean..more time to thinking up of new invasion plans?", he said hurriedly, fixing himself up when he could have sworn he saw steam pouring out of the Corporal.

"Noooow then, we need someone to go first…", Keroro said while dismissively waving a hand before Giroro could retort. Yet another gleam was sparking in the corner of Keroros' eye, but this time it was sinful. Suddenly his arm shot up, pointing instantly at the light blue ninja.

"Dororo! I command you to go first!", He demanded before snapping his arm towards the glass capsule that was attached to the machinery, indicating where Dororo should enter into. The assassin glanced at the capsule molder, but the cruel look of it immediately sent violent shivers up and down his spine.

"Me? B-But-is it safe?", he said, his eyes getting slightly teary eyed at the idea of having his whole gene pool ripped apart, only to have it repaired into a completely different pattern that shaped him into a totally dissimilar creature.

"Yes-Now hurry up, _gero_!", Keroro snapped hurriedly, tapping his foot on the ground.

Dororo stood still for a moment, staring at the now unconvincingly safe molding machine. It looked extremely dangerous…how did he keep getting himself into these situations? Dororos explainable hesitation assaulted Keroros patience.

"Gero? What are you waiting for!? Go in! You don't want to disappoint me, do you now?", Keroro said mournfully, but was secretly being sly.

The Sergeant knew which buttons to push to control Dororo, and often did it with no remorse. It often ended up bruising the blue keronian emotional and/or physically, yet it was often overlooked by the green frog. His frequent sacrifices for the team were often forgotten with the blink of an eye.

"B-But Leader-dono I…", Dororo started, but looked down at the ground dejectedly. "..I'll do it..", he said, giving in quickly. He walked sorrowfully to the intimidating glass container and opened the door carefully, before stepping in. Once situated, he looked back at everyone, and saw that Keroro gave him a proud thumbs up. Dororo couldn't help but feel a blush start to spread his partially covered cheeks like a wild fire when the glass door slammed shut into its latch, causing the capsule to threateningly shutter under the sudden impact.

Now Dororo was trapped in the glass tomb, and the only way out was to go through with the possibly life altering procedure. The blue ninja gulped nervously as he pressed his hands against the cool glass to see his fellow squad members step closer to the transparent chamber as if watching an animal in a pekopon zoo.

Suddenly, Keroro jumped back and said a few glass sound proofed words, before pressing a predominant, red button that stood out in the middle of the remote control. Before Dororo knew it, gas spewed out from the bottom of the glass, filling it in a pinkish fog. The mysterious gas didn't affect him at all, since years of training in the keron assassin academy prepared his body, but it increased his panic.

A sudden whirling sound resonated through the small vicinity, viciously echoing off the glass and into his alert ears. The ninja looked up to see a strange silver orb tipped beam coming through the fog and into view. Dororo blinked at it curiously until it shot out claws of electricity without warning.

The blue frog didn't have time to react when the electricity coursed through his body, ripping into his blood system. Dororo shouted a silent scream as he could feel his insides squirm involuntarily, his limbs jerking in berserk and his thoughts spun into a vortex of blackness as pain took over his mind. He fought for control over his body when he felt a heavy, thick substance slowly filling up the capsule like a glass of syrup.

However, the substance barely licked his lower thigh when it retreated mysteriously into the drain that was located at the bottom of the tube. The gas that fogged up the container exited via ventilation fans that were at the top. It took a few golden seconds before Dororo fought enough pain to open his eyes again (he didn't remember ever closing them) to see his comrades staring back at him in surprise.

The glass door unlatched and swung open and the remaining gas eerily poured out of the canister like some cheap effect from an old horror movie. Dororo painfully stepped out, his body shaking uncontrollably from the dreadful experience. Every fiber in his body just screamed of pain as his head was whirling in a tornado of agony. The ninja keronian knew for a fact that this event would be filed into his trauma switch cabinet in a few moments, only to be later remembered in remorse.

His slowly lifted his aching head to find that everyone was still staring at him in frozen astonishment. Dororo spoke, his voice projected raw from his dry throat.

"Ano..what?"

* * *

**Lolly**: Haha, I thought this was the perfect place to leave off so now. Remember: Reviews are my happy crack! ;D Sorry if anyone may seem out of character or if I put their sayings out of context. Please warn me if this happens, thank you. 


	2. Boiling Point

**Lolly**: Here's the second chapter of my ficcy-yyaaayyy X3

* * *

"You're…still a Keronian", Giroro said in dismay as he was the first to break the silence to answer Dororo. He pointed to his own rubbery skin to prove his point.

The blue assassin blinked some ebbing pain away and slowly lifted his left hand into view. It was still blue, stout and slightly moist- Keronian skin. Had the all the excruciating pain he went through useless? And worse- He has to go through it _again_?

Withiut warning, Giroro snapped his head accusingly towards Kururus direction. "YOU! Why hasn't he changed? Are you fooling us again?", he yelled in animosity.

Kururu simply chuckled to himself and shrugged. "No, not this time, unfortunately (ku ku ku) It failed half way and was beginning the actual molding process when all systems halted. Looks like I need to go tinker it some more- Either the wiring got messed up, which I highly doubt since I made it, ku ku ku, or I need more human DNA to follow through with to create another copy of it", he said, before giggling again. He turned to Giroro. "If you don't mind Giroro _senpai_, get more human DNA? I'm sure you enjoy that very much, ku ku ku…", he said mockingly before mysteriously disappearing into the shadows of the enormous underground lab.

Giroro blushed slightly. Tamama, Keroro and Giroro had been collecting various samples of DNA, such as hair, from pekopons for the past week. (Which caused the Hintata family to be very confused and curious when the Keronians asked politely to borrow their hair brushes and ask for any recent bandages with blood on them. This resulted in a very suspicious Natsumi beating the life out of Keroro) The main reason why Giroro joined in was to get random sneak peeks of Natsumi when gathering.

The red frog exited the room, a nosebleed gushing from his nasal cavity at the thought of seeing the beautiful Natsumi in her more peaceful moments. Tamama soon followed suit, mumbling to himself how hungry he got from watching the failed transformation and would be back in a few.

Mois stood for a moment, shooting a half hearted glance of sympathy towards Dororos direction when she turned to Keroro. "Uncle, I'm going to go visit the library for study some more. You could say, progressive reading?", she said, before politely excusing herself and leaving the room towards her promise reading session.

Then there was only Keroro and Dororo were left in the room. The Sergeant stretched his body and looked around the room, spotting Dororo. He lifted an invisible eyebrow at the pain shriveled ninja. "You're still here, Dororo?", he asked, before turning back to the metal sliding doors that was the exit of the room.

Dororo's eyes widened in horror and sorrow. He was the lab rat of the horrible event that they all just witnessed and yet Keroro already forgot about him? Dororo looked up to see Keroro walking away with his back to him. Dororo felt a foreign feeling snake itself up into his heart, making it beat faster. It boiled like hot water, almost burning him from on the inside..but it felt _good_.

The Lance Corporal would have switched onto Trauma switch by now, but surprisingly, he didn't. "What's happening to me?", Dororo asked himself as he felt the recent pain slide away in layers only to be replaced with this peculiar fire. It was a type of fire that didn't burn him, but welcomed him a vicious warmth.

It didn't take long for Dororo to feel the searing snake coil up in the pit of his heart, as if it was going to strike at his inner walls. The trauma switch that laid inactively at the bottom of his memory bank slowly turned from a deep purple to a vibrant red. The blue frog blinked in surprised when he found himself no longer depressed about his past abused memories. Instead he felt an overwhelming feeling of…anger?

As the fiery warmth continued lap at his skin, he grew angrier and angrier, his fists clutching up into tight balls as an angry red aura surrounded him instead of the usual purple trauma switch one.

"Well, I got time to burn before the next experiment, guess I'll go make some gunplaaaa", Keroro said in a sing-song type of voice as the metal doors automatically opened for him to past through. The sound caused Dororo to shift his attention from his inner thoughts back to Keroro..

…Keroro….

Keroro….the one who caused him pain and didn't care about it. Keroro, the who made him do things he didn't want to do. _Keroro_, the one who would forget about him at any time of day, despite all the pain he willingly went through with to retain the loose term of 'friendship' with him…_**Keroro**_…the one who just used him like a toy. A used, forgetful toy.

Something within Dororo snapped like a fragile twig.

'How **dare** he just walk away from my pain and not see if I was okay!', the inner voice of Dororo screamed, egging him on to take violent action. The ninja couldn't help but listen to it helplessly as his body seemed to move on its own accord. However, he didn't resist a single step on the way. Darkness dangerously shadowed his face and his pupils became eerie, horizontal slits filled with hatred.

"No…", he muttered almost inaudibly. Keroro halted in his steps.

:Hm?", he said while curiously turning around to face the source of the sound. "Gero?"

Dororo took one fluid step forward and gracefully jumped right in front of the green Sergeant, spooking him out of his wits.

"GAH!", Keroro squealed as he took a good measure of a few steps away from the now psychotic looking Dororo. It only took Keroro one glance at the Lance Corporals face to see that Dororo was very angry (which he rarely ever got) and was about to beat him into a pulp, like that time when he decided to destroy the earth via satellite. Dororo saved the day, of course, but beat the life out of him for trying to destroy the world without warning.

"Er…D-Dororo?", Keroro said almost pleadingly as he continued to take small, uneasy steps away from his platoon comrade. His facial expression was full of fear, which Dororo lusted for. He drank in the weakness and built his confident energy off of it.

"No..", Dororo absent mindedly repeated, replacing every step Keroro took. "You will NOT go make gunpla as I wither in pain for you, yon _inept leader_", Dororo spat, his face getting darker by the second as he continued to step forward into Keroros already invaded personal space. Keroro winced at the last two words the ninja uttered. They cut into him very badly,slicing through his soul to hear Dororo say such a thing to him.Keroro could have sworn he felt something wet trinkle down his cheek.

Now the gren frog was backed into the main hallway, fully outside of the adjacent lab. He panicked when he felt his back hit the cold wall of the hallway, yet Dororo still took intimidating steps toward him.

"Why are you scaring me, Dororo!? We're friends aren't we!?", Keroro said in pure panic. The Sergeant had a strange gurgling feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't even know what he did wrong, but he knew this wasn't going to be any typical pissed Dororo/Natsumi beating. There was a psychotic spark in the corners of Dororos eyes that told him that he may not even make it out of this alive.

"No, we're not. Friends don't leave others when they are in pain", Dororo simply said mechanically like an unfeeling robot. Keroro could feel a waterfall of sweat slicking down the back of his head as Dororo drew nearer and nearer…wait..was he lifting his hand to unsheathe his sword!? Now he felt a waterfall of tears rushing down his cheeks involuntarily, as if his body was pleading for life.

"B-But Please don't! I beg of you! I can make things much better, gero!", Keroro tried to rationalize, but winced when he heard the slow sound of metal leaving its wooden sheath, indicating that Dororos sword was about to release its unforgiving fury on him. Behind his cornered back, Keroro summoned his phone as secretly as he could and pressed Tamamas speed dial number for help.

"No you won't. You always promised me better respect, but you never did…karma will be the fall of you, Keroro..", Dororo said, before swinging his sword down skillfully in one fluid arm movement.

"Gerrrroooooooo!!!!"

* * *

Tamama sat on the Hintata residence living room couch contently, stuffing his young, tad pole face with snacks of cupcakes and various candies. He was watching television (Admiral Geroro no doubt) when he felt his cellphone vibrate.

"Hm?", Tamama mumbled through a mouthful of cupcake when he picked up his cellphone from a mysterious source and looked at its screen. "Gunsou-san is calling me?", he mutterd to himself with underlying excited tones before pressing the 'accept message' button. He then held the phone to his head greeted a cheerful "Hello, desu!" into the voice reciever, and waiting for a returned reply..

But none came. Confused, the dark tadpole looked at the screen again, wondering what was going on. Did Keroro need his help…again? Letting out an exasperated sigh, Tamama put down his candies and cupcake on the coffee table and put his phone away.

Wiping off the icing residue that stuck to his adorable face, he ran towards Keroros room to enter the base, muttering something about nyroros and hoping Mois was raping him and needed his help with the extraction…

* * *

Dororo stared at blood splattered wall, as if it were a masterpiece of art.

With an immoral, masked grin, he sheathed his bloodied sword back into its wooden sheath home. Dororo began to walk away, but stepped on Keroros phone as an afterthought, cracking the screen and snapping it in two by the joint. With an evil chuckle he skipped away merrily, leaving behind a mass of corpse that could be barely recognizable as Keroros…

* * *

**Lolly**: Oh snap! I sure love writing this story 


	3. Realization

**Lolly**: Here's chapter three of my fic, enjoy!.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Keroro Gunso or any of its characters. Mmyes

* * *

Tamama hurriedly navigated down the halls until he reached his destination: the base entrance. Muttering the secret code into the voice receiver, the 'fridge' opened its door and he squirmed in immediately.

"I hope Gunsou-san is alright, desu…", Tamama said to himself as he slide down the tunnel. He exited it quickly after and landed perfectly on his feet inside the belly of the base. The tadpole looked around, sensing no danger, but felt a sort of a heaviness hanging the air like an invisible cloud.

The feeling was contagious as his own body instinctively reacted in fearful shivers. Something happened..something..bad and unforgivable… Tamama wanted to step back and run for his dear life, but he knew he couldn't when someone needed help, especially when that person was his precious Gunsou-san.

Resisting the overwhelming urge to flee right then and there, he braved it up by walking slowly down the main hall aisle, looking behind his back every other second in paranoia. The second class private never noticed how dark the halls were and how achingly long they suddenly became as he forced himself to walk down them. Anxiety built up eerily in the pit of his stomach and he could feel his heart beat quickly when he rounded the corner to see-

"AAHHHH!", Tamama yelled automatically, his scream echoing metallically within the underground vicinity. His heart stopped as his eyes widened at the horror fest before him.

A few tributary halls away, Dororos head snapped up at the sound of an involuntary scream. A wicked smile spread across his masked face, his eyes slanting in silent evil laughter.

* * *

"Tamama", he whispered to himself in a tone of voice that was lower than usual.

He wheeled around and jetted back down the halls to his first killing spot in silence.

* * *

Tamama froze in fear when he saw a heap of _something_ leaking blood all over the metallic base floor. The smell of the life fluid stung his nostrils as fear enveloped him in an obnoxious hug. He couldn't help but remain immovable as he let his young, innocent eyes stare hard at the abandoned pile of sliced bones and meat.

Not far away from the bloodied mass was a phone that was recklessly broken. A few sparks flew from its wounds intermittently every few seconds as it laid uselessly on the ground. Tamama quickly realized in distress that it was Keroros phone. Only Keroro had a green phone decorated with yellow stars on it.

The young tadpole couldn't believe his eyes! His Keroro is ..**dead**? The youngest platoon soldier felt a sudden, foreign feeling cascade over him. He couldn't figure out what it was as he stared mindlessly at his late idols massacred body. His anxiety tripled and his heart felt like it was going explode into tiny pieces from fear and shock.

Snapping out of his horrific reverie long enough to realize that the corpse was fresh, Tamama quickly concluded that the killer might still be around. As much as he wants to grieve over his once object of affections mutilated carcass, the flighty section of his brain screamed at him to get out of there and fast. Following his instincts, Tamama attempted to run back from whence he came, the base entrance, but as soon as he turned around he ran into another keronian body.

"Eek!", he yelped as he smashed head first into the taller persons figure. Without warning, the tadpole quickly charged up a Tamama Impact within his mouth and let it loose blindly. The mystery person easily stepped out of the way, as if it predicted this would happen. The blast beamed further and collided with a wall that was in a distance causing the sound of exploding and crumbling wall in its wake.

Feeling slightly dizzy headed from the sudden event, Tamama stumbled back a few steps before looking up into the others face. He let out a mental sigh of relief when it was just Dororo he sees, and that he was not hurt from his beam weapon. The tadpole ignored the fact that Dororo stood unresponsive and walked up towards him like a needy child.

"Sorry, Dororo-senpai, I didn't see you there..thank goodness you got out of the way in t-time….", he mumbled through rising sobs before completely closing the distance between them and looped his arms around the other in total abandon, letting renewed tears gush down his face.

"D-Dororo-senpai, someone has done horrible th-things to Gunsou-san!", Tamama managed to stutter between throaty wails. He rubbed onto the others stomach like a favorite comfort plushie, failing to notice the other remained impassive. However, Tamama didn't care as he just needed something warm and alive to be there- to reaffirm his own living existence at the moment.

* * *

Dororo groggily opened his eyes to see he is a resident in an unfamiliar territory of some sort. He seemed to be in some kind of odd dome with of bubbles of various sizes floating all around him dreamily. He wasn't sure what he was seeing as his pupils were still clouded with sleep and blurry.

"A-Am I still in the molding machine?.." Dororo asked to no one in particular as he rubbed his eyes. Nothing answered him. Frowning, Dororo ignored his abnormal surroundings to look down at his body.

His body flickered a few times, as if it were a hologram, before he was curiously whole ad solid. He lifted up his hand in disappointment to find he was still keronian. The blue alien frog looked up to see an endless vortex of white above him. Lifting an invisible eyebrow, he looked down to see a pit of a red lava like substance boiling restlessly as fog that was oddly shaped like tentacles squirmed above it.

Dororo blinked a couple times in surprise. "Since when did I access the soul drive?", Dororo told himself. He remembered only one other time he was in one, and it was in Giroros head. This soul drive looked nothing like Giroros at all.

The lance corporal concentrated on back tracking his memories, trying to remember the last thing he was doing before everything went black.

"Ah..that's right..", Dororo muttered to himself, reconnecting with his mind. "I was watching Keroro walk away after I exited the molding machine..but…how did I get myself into someones soul drive?", he asked himself. "This is odd…this was defiantly not in the experiment agenda…"

He looked around the peculiar landscape for answers and spotted one of the numerous bubbles floating near him.

"Only one way to find out who's head I'm in to start things off..", he muttered to himself as he latched onto the memory globe. He quickly apologized to the being's mind for invading their bank of memories before diving his head into the bubble.

It was a school setting with many happy tadpoles running around. The memory was in sepia tone, giving it a true old aged memory look. Dororo scanned his new surroundings and found the place to be familiar. As if on queue, the memory focuses on a tadpole Keroro, Giroro and himself running around, playing tag on the schools playground.

Dororo's forehead wrinkled in confusion as his head assumed many strings of conclusions. Popping himself out of the bubble, he hurriedly floated to another and checked it to see if it would confirm any of his calculations.

Now it was a memory of him in his childhood house, paging through his favorite comic book. He had belly flopped himself onto a plush rug and was excited about how his idol hero was winning a battle with some villain.

The ninja once again exited the memory, his face constricted in a bewildered manner.

"I'm..in my own soul drive…?", he asked himself worriedly. "How is this possible!?..If I'm here then what's..?"

* * *

It took a few minutes before the dark tadpole managed to cry his heart out when logic revisited his stressed mind. Remembering who's belly pillow he was crying into, he looked up to the others face. The light blue pupils stared forward mindlessly, as if there was no soul within them. Tamama frowned worriedly.

"D…Doror-senpai..?", he asked quietly, not sure if he was doing the right thing by gaining the ninjas attention. As if snapping out of a trance, Dororos creakily looked down to gaze at the tadpoles young face.

"A-are you grieving over G-Gunsou-san too..?", he said unsurely, immediately getting intimidated by the blue keronians blank stare.

Tamama couldn't tell what was going on through the blue keronians mind, but the emotionless pupils that bore into him was giving him the creeps. 'This isn't the Dororo senpai I know at all!', Tamama thought to himself as he slowly unlaced his arms from the ninja and stepped back. With every movement he made, Dororos eyes lifelessly followed. Warning bells were ringing frantically in the back of Tamamas head.

Dororos continued to stare at the young ones face, mesmerized by its flawlessness.

Unmarred..innocent..pure…unfazed,_free_..something his own face barely had the chance to feel. According to family tradition, he was required to cover his mouth area with a surgical mask.

His taste evolved over the years, his surgical mask turning into a gas mask and then swapped into a ninja garment, but still loosely held onto the idea of covering his mouth, which is never to be seen by anything other than his relatives. Keroros childhood abuse on him didn't help him either, as it bruised his already diving confidence that promoted him to never show his real face to anyone.

Morever…he noticed how Keroro never took advantage of the dark tadpole, despite the fact he was way lower in rank and was younger, giving Keroro all the more reason to pick on Tamama, and not himself. The deceased frog always showed gratitude to the young one, even if he STOLE the credit. Even when he did things that would ultimately ruin the plan…Keroro still praised him.

This greedy _brat_ took all of the trophies and stood constantly on the pedestal while Dororo suffered the pain. Tamama was spoiled and never worked hard to get his prizes, while Dororo worked hard for _dust_.

The anger returned with a vengeance, boiling his blood and soul. His skin pleasantly tingled with heat and his aura burst into flames. The familiar snake once again coiled within his innards, fueling his ever-violent antagonism.

Now Tamama was scarred out of his wits. He never saw Dororo like this! Those once kind eyes became murderous slits as his face darkened with hatred. 'What did I do to anger Dororo-senpai!?', Tamama thought to himself as he quickened his backing up pace. Slowly, step by step, Dororo advanced in his trail as he stared dangerously at his new target.

The second class private yelped when Dororo moved forward with the demeanor of intentional annihilation. Coincidentally, something red caught the corner of Tamamas eye. Looking at it instinctively, he saw that Dororos sword sheathe dripped with fresh blood. Putting two and two together that was Dororos abrupt anger and Keroros murder, Tamama concluded the situation that it was the ninjas doing. The mere thought of Dororo transitioning from a generous hearted gardener to a blood thirsty murderer by a mysterious means clogged Tamamas mind with dizzying horror.

The dark tadpole was too scarred to think straight, only fragments of thoughts flitting through his mind. The only thing that managed to manifest into a half baked concept was that if he were to fight back, the experienced assassin would end his life in a split second. Although Tamama was more agile and skill worthy compared to Keroro due to countless hours of training, he still knew he was no match for Dororo. He saw Dororos power and secretly hoped he never had to taste the cold steal of that blade.

Two of Tamamas greatest fears were born today. Keroro is dead and so is Dororos gentle spirit! And now that empty shell of his has gone psychotic and wants him dead! 'How could this happen to me!?', Tamama thought o himself.

Fighting was obviously not an option for survival in the situation. He would have to resort to finding help or talking it through to Dororo. He highly doubted that talking to the enraged frog would snap him out of his killing spree, but that won't stop Tamama from trying if it meant his life was hanging on a thin thread.

"D-Dororo-senpai, desu…", Tamama calmly and sweetly said as he summoned his cell phone out from the sight of the advancing murderer. "What is wrong? Please talk to me?", he asked as sugary sweet as he could through a shaky, constricted throat. Dororo remained silent. If anything, it angered him more as he reached behind his back for something.

Tamama panicked. 'My plan isn't working!!', he yelled inside his head. Immediately abandoning his sweet chat and not risking another try, he ran for his life. Frantic, he lifted up the cell phone into sight and dialed Giroros number, knowing that either he or Kururu would be a much better match against the stampeding ninja.

"Please answer, Giroro senpai!", he muttered nervously, looking over his shoulder to see Dororo effortlessly striding after him with one hand still behind his back. He shrieked and ran as fast as his alien froggy legs could carry him. He skidded a halt and sharply ran over the corner, revealing more halls.

* * *

"_Giro! Giro! Giro!_", rang Giroros phone. The red keronian looked down in surprise as his cell phone vibrated enthusiastically.

"Hm?", muttered Natsumi as she looked around for the source of the sound. Giroro panicked and hid behind the living room couch to get out of her light of sight. He was routinely spying on Natsumi as she prepared dinner for the family. After she mumbled to herself about hearing things, she returned to her duties. Giroros let out a sigh of relief and crawled out of the living room and to the direction of his tent. He was in the mood for some sweet potatoes anyway.

Slightly irked at the sudden abruption, he flipped open his crimson phone and looked at the screen. A picture of Tamamas face sprouted and took up half the screen with the kanji 'Receiving call from Tamama' under it. Rolling his eyes and growling, he prayed to the keronian gods that Tamama didn't disrupt him for something stupid like usual.

He pressed the 'answer' button and lifted it to his head as he shuffled to his tent. "What is it, Tamama?", he gruffly said into the phone. At first all he could hear was a frenzy of running feet in the background, until Tamamas panicked voice yelled into the voice receiver.

"Giroro-senpai! Please help me! Dororo has gone CRAZY, desu!", he yelled. He turned on the motion camera so that Giroro could see through his phone screen to see what was going on. The screen revealed Tamamas sweaty face until he shifted the phone to look over his shoulder. An angry Dororo was in leisure pursuit, his hand still behind his back as if gripping something behind there. Giroro gaped when he saw the blue ninjas face. This was nothing like he's seen before!

"This better not be a prank, Tamama! Dororo has never acted like that! Did you ask him to chase you around the base?", he growled into the phone.

"Honestly, desu! He killed Gunsou-saaannn", he squealed through heavy huffs of exhaustion. Giroros eyes widened in horror. Keroro is dead!? Dororo killed Keroro!? A wave of anxiety washed over him, as this seemed sudden and unreal. He wished this was a bad dream, but Tamamas tone of voice was very convincing.

"Please hurry!!-eek!", squealed Tamama as he had caught a bump in the floor and tripped, making his cellphone fly out of his hand. It sailed across the hall until it hit the floor hard causing it to the screen to flicker and sputter. The screen was facing him on the landing and Giroro saw a shot of Tamama lifting his head up with tears falling down his face and reaching desperately for his phone. Dororo was in the background, still advancing from behind Tamama, but now has a couple of shuriken in his hands. He saw the phone with Giroro on the other line and frowned. He lifted his hand and expertly threw one of his shurikens at the phone, striking its heart and short-circuiting it.

All Giroro received hence forth was static snow on his screen. "Tamama!?", Giroro yelled, trying to get through to the endangered tadpole. He received nothing but static and growled in anger.

Giroro still couldn't believe that Dororo (if that was only Dororo and not a clone of him) of all of them snapped and went on a surprise killing spree and Keroro was dead, but he had to rescue Tamama! He snapped his phone shut and ran back into of the house. He ran past Natsumi, who yelled something about 'running in the house', but he was long gone before she could even finish her sentence.

He practically yelled the password into the voice receiver and entered the base.

* * *

Dororo grinned in pleasure as sparks flew from the now dead cellphone and turned his attention back to Tamama. The tadpole still had his arm outstretched, now uselessly, and turned his head so that he could look at the ninja pleadingly.

Tamamas eyes were big and gushing, his whole body delicately shaking in tremors from his tears.

"Why Dororo Senpai?...why?", he whispered quietly as the ninja closed in on him...

* * *

Lolly: WHOO! Sorry it took so long! Hmm, I wonder what the heck is going on with Dororo!? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter ;P 


End file.
